La Marque ou le Désirable Ennemi
by titvan
Summary: Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un défi lancé par Syrene/ Quelle marque Jack a-t-il laissé sur Beckett? ... Vous en saurez plus à l'intérieur. Lisez, et commentez, please XD


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de rien lol Tout appartient à qui vous savez XD**

**Note : Cette fic est venue d'une idée qu'une autre auteure d'ici, Syrène, a eu et elle nous a mise au défi, Vefree et moi d'en écrire chacune une version. Vous avez donc trois versions de la même histoire (mais elles sont toutes justes). Un concours sans l'être en somme.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**La Marque : ou le Désirable Ennemi**

Tout homme est disposé à accepter un prix, même pour ce qu'il espère ne jamais avoir à vendre.

…

_« Lord Beckett. Le prisonnier selon vos ordres, » annonça le garde en pénétrant dans les bureaux de son supérieur et poussant le dit prisonnier devant lui. Lord Beckett qui était jusque là en grande conversation avec son homme de main, David Mercer, s'interrompit et congédia son acolyte d'un léger mouvement du poignet. Puis il se tourna lentement vers les nouveaux arrivants et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. _

_« Enlevez-lui ses fers, » ordonna-t-il à l'officier, en se dirigeant avec assurance vers une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés une carafe de scotch et des verres à liqueur. Jetant un coup d'œil calculateur vers le prisonnier, qui n'était autre que William Turner, il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à son interlocuteur, précieusement, avant de reprendre la parole : _

_« Sachez, très cher, que la Compagnie des Indes requiert vos services… » _

_Le visage fermé, et une lueur féroce dans le regard, le forgeron refusa son verre et demeura silencieux. Naturellement, pensa Lord Beckett. Il ne va pas se laisser amadouer aussi facilement, mais il suffit d'avoir en poche un argument convaincant. Reposant le verre sur la table et esquissant une moue mi-blasée mi-amusée, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et ajouta :_

_« Nous voudrions vous engager comme « agent » pour une transaction commerciale avec notre ami commun, le capitaine Sparrow. _

__ C'est plus une relation qu'un ami, se hâta de rectifier Will, daignant enfin s'exprimer. Comment le connaissez-vous ? »_

_A ces mots, le lord ne put retenir un sourire malicieux, teinté d'une légère pointe d'amertume. William Turner était bien loin d'imaginer la longue histoire qui se cachait derrière cette question innocente. Faisant mine d'attiser le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, il opta pour une réponse vague :_

_« Nous étions en affaires autrefois, » éluda-t-il en contemplant le tisonnier au bout duquel rougissait un P… Ce P était celui qui avait jadis servi à marquer Jack Sparrow au fer rouge, comme une pièce de bétail, le désignant à vie comme un pirate, bon à abattre. Il avait désobéi. Il l'avait bien mérité. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire…_

…

13 ans plus tôt…

A cette époque Cutler Beckett n'était encore que surintendant de l'expansion du commerce de la Compagnie des Indes aux Caraïbes et capitaine de son propre vaisseau, le HMS Endeavour. Il avait été chargé quelques mois plus tôt, par le Gouverneur de la Compagnie, de superviser le travail d'un tout nouvel agent de transaction : le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Il conservait un souvenir particulier de cette rencontre. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il lui faudrait garder un œil vigilant sur ce « nouvel agent » au caractère insolent et à l'attitude désinvolte. Il avait pu sentir le danger émaner de cet homme à la chevelure noire hirsute, aux grands yeux sombres et au teint basané, et il avait compris qu'il n'était pas du genre docile, et qu'il tenait bien trop à sa liberté. Il avait alors immédiatement décidé d'y remédier et d'étouffer dans l'œuf tout sentiment de rébellion. Il devait le rendre obéissant, à tout prix. Ce ne serait pas facile… mais il s'était juré d'y parvenir. Cutler Beckett était un des membres de la Compagnie les plus talentueux et des moins scrupuleux, et il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Pourtant… Jack Sparrow n'était pas un homme comme les autres, et il l'apprit bien vite, à ses dépens. Secrètement, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait immédiatement séduit lors de leur première rencontre… Mais c'était hélas aussi ce qui le rendait fou de rage ! Il lui était impossible de s'emparer de lui ! Jack Sparrow était une anguille qui semblait toujours lui filer entre les doigts avant qu'il ait eu le temps de crier « victoire ! ». Et cette incapacité à le maitriser, à le dominer, l'avait conduit à le désirer et à le haïr tout à la fois.

…

« Vous êtes un homme étrange, Jack, déclara Beckett, un imperceptible sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_ Merci, répondit Jack, enthousiaste, avant d'ajouter avec une moue incertaine : je crois.

_ Et intelligent, continua le surintendant. Un trait que nous avons en commun. »

A ces mots, il se leva et rejoignit Jack de l'autre côté du bureau, d'une démarche lente et calculée. Puis il se pencha vers lui et reprit :

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton empli de malice et se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

_ Non, avoua le capitaine en haussant les épaules. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas tarder, conclut-il en agitant le dit petit doigt sous le nez de son employeur, avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

_ Jack, enchaîna Beckett avec emphase, faisant fi de son commentaire. Vous êtes jeune, et plein de bonne volonté. Nous pourrions accomplir tant de choses extraordinaires, vous et moi, ensemble.

_ Ensemble ? s'inquiéta Jack, les sourcils froncés. Vous voulez dire, ensemble… (il haussa les épaules à nouveau et afficha un air décontracté) ensemble ? Ou bien, ensemble… (il lui décocha un clin d'œil accompagné d'un demi-sourire) ensemble ? »

La question ne parut pas perturber Beckett pour le moins du monde, il était concentré sur un seul but, le but à atteindre, et le reste semblait ne plus avoir d'importance à ses yeux. Il se rapprocha encore un peu du capitaine Sparrow, pour plus d'effet.

« Cela dépend de vous, Jack, » chuchota-t-il, une note de séduction dans la voix.

Le jeune capitaine Sparrow écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, en réalisant ce que venait de lui proposer son supérieur. Il se racla la gorge et poussa un gloussement, nerveux.

« Promotion divan, balbutia-t-il, incertain. Disons que… je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à… ahem, à… explorer d'autres horizons, » termina-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Ces paroles ne semblèrent toutefois pas être du goût du surintendant qui reprit soudain ses distances et se redressa, en jetant un regard dur au capitaine.

« Laissez-moi reformuler ma proposition, afin qu'elle vous apparaisse plus claire, voulez-vous. C'est très simple, Jack : vous et moi, nous pouvons être amis… ou ennemis, déclara-t-il sur un ton sans appel, qui laissait sous-entendre que c'était loin d'être une question.

_ C'est une menace ? demanda Sparrow, redevenu sérieux.

_ Je préfère y voir une promesse, précisa Beckett en retournant s'assoir à son bureau. Puis il fit mine de changer de ton et de sujet : Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, il y a plus important dans l'immédiat. J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez d'une certaine transaction… »

…

Il avait été persuadé de le tenir, persuadé que Jack Sparrow ne pouvait qu'accepter sa proposition, mais il avait été naïf, maladroit, et il avait oublié de prendre en compte le paramètre « liberté » dans le calcul. Il avait été obnubilé par son désir et avait occulté tout le reste. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva… La proposition eut l'effet inverse : le capitaine Jack Sparrow lui désobéit.

Chargé d'effectuer le transport d'esclaves des côtes de l'Afrique noire aux Caraïbes, il avait sans nul doute trouvé cette opération inhumaine, révoltante, écœurante… et les avait « libérés », se contrefichant ainsi de l'avis de ses supérieurs, et commettant par là même un acte de haute trahison envers la Compagnie. Cela avait été une grave erreur de sa part. Il allait devoir le payer très cher.

…

« Monsieur, que faisons-nous de Sparrow, et de la Dangereuse Donzelle ? »

Tournant le dos à Mercer, son bras droit de toujours, et faisant face à l'horizon, derrière lequel l'astre solaire s'apprêtait à disparaitre, Beckett fulminait intérieurement. Jack Sparrow n'aurait jamais dû oser. Jamais personne ne lui avait désobéi ! C'était inacceptable ! Il allait lui faire regretter son insolence ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, pensa-t-il. Dites-vous que c'est de bonne guerre…

« Appliquez la procédure vingt-cinq, répondit-il, d'une voix calme, stoïque.

_ Monsieur ? insista Mercer, le visage figé dans cette expression d'indifférence glauque qui était la sienne. Cela implique-t-il que nous allons devoir…

_ Brûler la Dangereuse Donzelle. C'est cela oui, confirma le surintendant. Tout d'abord, parce que je peine à entendre ce « nom » sans une intense envie de vomir, je ne le supporte plus. Mais plus sérieusement, parce que Monsieur Sparrow nous a trahis. Et la Compagnie ne saurait tolérer un traitre dans ses rangs. »

La discussion était close. Mercer se contenta alors d'acquiescer par une petite courbette avant de s'éloigner pour aller exécuter les ordres de son maitre.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, l'on entendait des tirs de canons résonner au large de Cuba, accompagnés de hurlements et du choc des épées des matelots de la Donzelle et de l'Endeavour. La bataille faisait rage. Mais l'Endeavour avait l'avantage du nombre et de l'armement et les membres de l'équipage du capitaine Jack Sparrow tombaient les uns après les autres. Un bain de sang, un véritable massacre. Dans la pénombre, des corps lacérés et maculés d'hémoglobine gisaient un peu partout sur les deux ponts, ce qui ne semblait pas affecter Cutler Beckett le moins du monde. Immobile, face au bastingage, il avait les yeux rivés sur celui qui en quelques semaines à peine était devenu son ennemi juré. Il se débattait comme un beau diable et se débrouillait plutôt bien à l'épée, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant face aux hommes de Beckett, et il ne pourrait lui échapper.

Un énorme boulet de canon vint soudain s'écraser dans la coque à quelques mètres du surintendant mais il ne sourcilla même pas. Les canons de l'Endeavour se contentèrent de riposter et l'on entendit alors un craquement sinistre. La Dangereuse Donzelle s'apprêtait à rendre l'âme. Ayant compris ce qui se passait, il fit signe à son homme de main de s'approcher, et Mercer fut près de lui en moins de deux.

« Il me faut Jack Sparrow vivant. Une fois que vous l'aurez récupéré, brûlez cette épave et envoyez-la par le fond ! lui ordonna-t-il, dédaigneux.

_ Et les survivants ? » demanda Mercer sur un ton lugubre.

Beckett lui lança alors un regard qui en disait long, accompagné d'une moue satisfaite et machiavélique, et lui répondit, usant sans le savoir d'une phrase que Davy Jones avait parfois l'habitude de prononcer dans des cas comme celui-là :

« Il n'y a aucun survivant. »

…

Assis à une petite table, sur le pont de son navire, encore un instant plus tard, il regardait la Dangereuse Donzelle brûler à quelques mètres de là, en sirotant une tasse de thé. Il semblait calme, flegmatique, mais en réalité une foule de pensées contradictoires l'assaillaient. Sparrow avait fait la grossière erreur de ne pas respecter ses ordres. Il avait été stupide. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir assumer. Nul ne se dressait contre Cutler Beckett sans en payer les conséquences. Jamais.

Mais d'un autre côté, plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait cela dommage. Tout se serait si bien passé si cet imbécile avait été sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il lui aurait fait une jolie place à ses côtés. Ils auraient pris le contrôle des sept mers et auraient été les maitres du monde, tous les deux.

Au lieu de ça, il avait préféré le défier. C'était un idiot. Tant pis pour lui.

Trempant les lèvres dans son thé, Beckett s'adressa à l'officier qui se tenait au garde à vous non loin de là :

« Amenez-moi le capitaine Sparrow… »

…

« Vous m'avez déçu… Jack. Je pensais que vous et moi étions amis, » déclara Lord Beckett, une fois qu'on lui eut amené le capitaine Sparrow.

Les fers aux pieds et les mains enchainées derrière le dos, Jack Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa une moue méprisante, tout en tentant d'éviter la vue de son navire qui brûlait à quelques encablures. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu donner à Beckett la satisfaction de le voir souffrir.

« Je ne vous ai jamais donné ma réponse… comment vous savez que… ? Ah ben non, vous savez pas : vous pensiez que c'était oui alors que c'était non. Une chance sur deux. Raté. Mais vous avez gagné le droit de rejouer, » rétorqua-t-il.

Laissant échapper un petit rictus sardonique, Cutler Beckett s'approcha de Jack et le toisa, d'un air condescendant, ignorant sa remarque.

« Ne voyez-vous rien ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton empli de satisfaction et de dédain.

Il marqua une pause et attendit que le regard de Jack se pose derrière lui, sur l'épave qui finissait de se consumer. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit, » persifla-t-il.

Serrant les poings, Jack se racla la gorge et afficha un air désinvolte. Beckett avait réussi, il venait de brûler son navire, sa liberté… mais s'il espérait le voir se jeter à terre et pleurer comme un bébé, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il avait une furieuse envie de lui coller une tarte dans le museau pour lui rabattre son caquet d'emperruqué mais il opta pour l'indifférence. En fin de compte, c'était tout ce que Beckett méritait. L'indifférence.

« C'est rien qu'une grosse barque, répondit Jack en haussant les épaules. Vous venez de passer vos nerfs sur une grosse barque. Soulagé ? »

Beckett serra les dents et laissa échapper un léger soupir de frustration. Sparrow continuait de lui tenir tête ! Soit…

« Pas tout à fait, » cracha-t-il, menaçant.

Ce satané pirate avait clairement besoin d'une bonne leçon.

…

« AAaaaaaaaRRRRRRggggg !!!! »

Une odeur de chair et de poils grillés emplissait l'air sur le pont de l'Endeavour où David Mercer, le bras droit de Cutler Beckett, s'affairait autour de Jack Sparrow, tisonnier en main, devant son maitre qui avait repris place autour de la petite table et contemplait le « spectacle » en sirotant une autre tasse de thé. Il avait fallu pas moins de 6 hommes pour maintenir Sparrow et l'empêcher de s'échapper mais il avait fini par être puni, comme il le méritait. C'était navrant, mais il le fallait. Cutler Beckett ne pouvait autoriser une telle indiscipline.

Les cris redoublèrent soudain, et l'odeur se fit plus forte encore. Le capitaine de l'Endeavour fronça le nez et reposa sa tasse dans un petit bruit de porcelaine.

« Vous savez, Jack, tout serait tellement moins douloureux si vous acceptiez de me rejoindre et de coopérer, » lança-t-il à l'adresse du pirate, fraichement marqué.

Jack Sparrow, haletant, torse nu, ruisselant, les poignets et les chevilles soigneusement attachés aux cordages pour l'empêcher de se débattre, releva la tête et planta son regard humide et injecté de sang dans celui de Beckett, avant d'émettre un ronflement sarcastique accompagné d'une grimace de douleur.

« Cela dit… j'en doute ! » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, tentant de reprendre son souffle, en vain.

Rejoindre ce minus emperruqué était hors de question. Beckett était une ordure d'esclavagiste, une brute doublée d'un pervers. Il se souvenait de ses avances et de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite quelques semaines auparavant… il en frissonnait encore de dégout. Ce type prenait un plaisir malsain à contraindre les hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres à devenir ses « amis ». S'il le rejoignait… il préférait ne même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait. A cette pensée il esquissa une grimace de dégout, mêlée à la douleur, et serra les fesses, tant bien que mal.

« Dois-je continuer, monsieur ? demanda Mercer d'une voix grave et lugubre, en se tournant vers son maitre, un poignard ensanglanté bien en évidence dans la main droite.

_ Mettez-le à genoux, qu'il me supplie, » répondit Beckett, un imperceptible sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres.

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Jack Sparrow vit l'homme de main se tourner vers lui à nouveau, avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Il eut une réaction d'animal prit au piège, il se débattit de toutes ses forces et remua dans tous les sens, tentant de se défaire de ses liens. Mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'accroitre la soif de sang de son bourreau qui, après lui avoir gravé au fer rouge un P dans la peau de son avant bras droit, entreprit de le taillader à des endroits stratégiques.

Les cris reprirent de plus belle. La douleur était indéfinissable, aucun mot n'aurait pu la décrire avec justesse tant elle était intense. Jack avait fermé les yeux. La lame aiguisée lui lacérait la chair dans un déchirement de tissus sinistre. Il pouvait sentir l'hémoglobine jaillir de ses plaies, couler le long de ses membres et l'entendre goutter sur le pont dans un clapotis macabre. L'odeur de son sang était insupportable. Il hurla à la mort, une dernière fois, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de demander grâce. Et puis, il n'en avait plus la force à présent. Il ne retrouvait plus ses cordes vocales, elles l'avaient laissé tomber. Il allait y rester, c'était une certitude.

…

_De retour, 13 ans plus tard, à bord du Black Pearl… (point de vue de Jack)_

_« Beckett !? » s'exclama Jack, incrédule et désagréablement surpris, en apercevant soudain ce nom en bas des lettres de marque que lui avait remis cette charmante Lizzie Swann. Le passé venait bel et bien de le rattraper. Beckett avait toujours en tête de lui mettre le grappin dessus au sens « propre ». _

_Et Davy Jones qui ne lui avait laissé que trois jours. C'était bien sa veine ! Tout le monde avait décidé de lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis !_

_« Oui, elles sont signées Lord Cutler Beckett de la Compagnie des Indes, » jugea bon de préciser Lizzie, comme si ça avait été une vraie question et qu'il ne savait pas déjà qui il était. Alors comme ça, il était « Lord » maintenant, pfff ! Ils donnaient ce titre à n'importe qui. _

_Le capitaine Jack Sparrow se tint l'avant bras droit, esquissa une grimace de douleur et se contenta de :_

_« Bouaaaaaah ! » pour toute réponse. Courte, mais on ne peut plus explicite. Ce pervers emperruqué le dégoutait de plus en plus. Il avait pourtant cru l'avoir semé après toutes ces années. Aux dernières nouvelles il était reparti en Angleterre. Visiblement, il était de retour. Ce type était une vraie sangsue ! Il l'avait immédiatement senti lors de leur première rencontre. Beckett était le genre de gars dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser. Il vous collait à la peau, un peu comme une cicatrice… _

_Grimaçant de plus belle, il entendit à peine ce que Gibbs disait et laissa le passé remonter jusqu'à lui…_

…

13 ans plus tôt, dans les geôles de l'Endeavour…

Il avait survécu. Comment ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, il avait perdu connaissance sous le poids de la douleur atroce et il s'était ensuite réveillé dans cette cellule humide et nauséabonde, avec pour seuls compagnons ses plaies béantes où le sang avait coagulé et formé des croûtes sèches, et les rats qui couinaient. Il était allongé sur une paillasse et n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de se lever. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui et qu'ils avaient dû le jeter là comme un sac. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il végétait, gardant un seul œil ouvert et guettant les allées et venues des matelots de l'équipage de Beckett devant sa prison.

A la pensée de Cutler Beckett, son tortionnaire, il eut un haut le corps et ressentit un frisson de colère lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow sortirait de cette cellule et alors on verrait qui rirait le dernier. Il lui ferait payer à cet eunuque poudré ! Comme pour appuyer le fond de sa pensée, il serra le poing et esquissa un début de mouvement rageur, ce qui provoqua une énième grimace de douleur et fit retomber sa colère. Hmph ! Tôt ou tard Beckett le sortirait de là, il ne pouvait le garder indéfiniment là dedans et il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Une fois dehors, il trouverait un moyen de se venger. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà une petite idée de sa vengeance…

Il esquissa alors un demi-sourire tant bien que mal et marmonna :

« Ah, tu veux qu'on soit amis… prends garde à tes désirs, mon gars. »

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack se réveillait en sursaut au son d'un cliquetis de clés tournées dans une serrure.

« Allez ! Debout, pirate ! Le capitaine veut te voir ! Plus vite que ça ! » aboya le geôlier, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Emergeant à peine d'un sommeil sans rêve, Jack sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, fraichement marqué et à peine cicatrisé, et l'attirer violemment hors de sa cellule. Il trébucha et entra en collision avec le gardien, manquant de les envoyer tous les deux au sol, ce qui lui valut un grognement d'exaspération de la part du garde.

Enfin, Beckett avait décidé de le faire sortir de sa prison. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Combien de jours avait-il été enfermé là dedans ? Sans mentir, il avait fini par penser qu'il allait y moisir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le maintenir captif et à disposition… Beckett en était parfaitement capable. Mais heureusement, il avait apparemment décidé de retenter sa chance avec lui. L'avantage avec les pots de colle c'est qu'ils ne lâchent jamais prise tant qu'ils n'ont pas obtenu gain de cause. Ce qui peut aussi être un inconvénient… mais pour Jack cela représentait une sacrée aubaine !

L'esprit légèrement dans le brouillard et le corps endolori, il se laissa conduire, cahin-caha, vers les quartiers du capitaine, dans lesquels il fut jeté comme un malpropre.

« Ah, Jack, » commença Beckett en le voyant pénétrer en catastrophe dans la pièce.

Il détestait cette sale manie que son ex-employeur avait de toujours l'appeler « Jack » comme s'ils avaient élevé les cochons ensemble ! Le capitaine Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement et demeura silencieux, paré pour la suite.

« Je vous attendais, » continua-t-il.

Non sans blague ?! pensa-t-il, exaspéré. Il serra les poings, réprimant une envie irrésistible de lui faire manger sa perruque. Au lieu de ça, il le laissa enchainer. Sa vengeance viendrait à point. Il lui fallait faire preuve d'un peu de patience.

« Je suis vraiment navré de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours. Croyez-le bien, » déclara Beckett, faisant mine de s'excuser, mais il était clair que c'était loin d'être sincère, et Jack eut la net impression qu'il n'allait pas réussir à se contrôler tellement l'envie de lui faire payer sa barbarie était intense, aussi intense que la douleur de la torture qu'il avait subie. Mais il se contrôla, et la perruque poudrée reprit :

« J'avais les mains liées, vous comprenez. Vous aviez désobéi à un ordre, commis un acte de trahison. Je ne pouvais laisser cet acte impuni. La Compagnie exige une certaine discipline, nous ne pouvons hélas nous permettre de… »

Blablabla. Jack ne supportait plus son discours d'hypocrite. Il ne supportait plus non plus ses yeux de fouine qui le fixaient d'un air condescendant et cet air précieux qui était le sien. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le faire taire… pour de bon. Mêlées aux visions de sa propre torture, des idées de supplices divers et variés lui traversèrent soudain l'esprit, et il s'imagina en train de les exécuter toutes les unes après les autres, véritable catharsis. Il lui arrachait d'abord les globes oculaires, pour ne plus jamais les voir, et puis il les lui faisait manger ! Ensuite, il lui faisait littéralement avaler sa perruque, touffe de cheveux par touffe de cheveux ! Il se voyait lui coupant la langue et la fusillant, le silence envahissait alors la pièce, et il se surprit à sourire. Le bonheur de ne plus jamais entendre cette voix mielleuse, sirupeuse ! Beckett se débattait sous lui, aveugle, chauve (oui, sous sa perruque, dans l'esprit de Jack, il était chauve) et muet ! On fait moins le malin comme ça, hein, s'adressa-t-il virtuellement à l'image mentale de son tortionnaire. Ah, tu voulais devenir mon ami, tu vas pas être déçu ! Une idée encore plus cruelle lui traversa la tête et il poussa un gloussement machiavélique. Voilà qui était une merveilleuse idée ! La seule pensée n'était pas suffisante, il fallait qu'il l'exécute véritablement !

« … je ne souhaite rien de plus que d'être votre ami, Jack, » termina Beckett, satisfait, croyant que Jack Sparrow l'avait écouté.

Mais Jack Sparrow n'avait pas écouté, ne songeant qu'à sa vengeance toute proche. Clignant des yeux pour sortir de sa rêverie, il entendit néanmoins la fin du discours de Beckett et esquissa un demi-sourire malicieux.

« Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton enjôleur, tout en s'avançant vers la table qui se trouvait non loin de là et s'y adossant pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez le plus ?

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama Beckett, soudain intéressé par l'attitude de Jack.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Venez me chercher, » conclut le capitaine Sparrow avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

Cutler Beckett ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva, lentement, contourna le bureau et s'avança vers Jack, l'air content de lui. Il ne se doutait de rien. Ou bien… il bluffait… Jack esquissa un autre demi-sourire et entreprit d'endormir la vigilance de son ennemi. Comme on joue de la flûte pour charmer un cobra. Un cobra venimeux avec une perruque poudrée sur la tête… et un balai dans le… Interrompant le cheminement étrange de sa pensée, il se pencha vers son interlocuteur, qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui, une tête plus bas.

« J'adore votre perruque, susurra Jack, suavement, à un Beckett perplexe. Elle me fait fantasmer.

_ Oh… dit-il, comprenant enfin, avant de changer de sujet : Vous savez ce qui me fait fantasmer ?

_ Non. Mais je vous en prie, dites-moi, mon cher, répondit Jack, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Jack pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il eut envie de rendre. Mais il se retint. Vomir n'était pas une option… surtout qu'il allait devoir se jeter dans la gueule du serpent dans quelques secondes. Leurs bouches si proches, c'était le moment ou jamais de jouer de la flute.

« Des fers… et un bon fouet, » murmura-t-il, persuadé que ça aurait de l'effet sur Jack.

Mais au lieu de ça, le capitaine Sparrow dut réprimer un éclat de rire. Non sans blague ! Ca c'était une sacrée surprise, alors. Qui l'eut cru ? Ce type était si prévisible. Mais, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu, ou adieu la vengeance. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il l'attira à lui et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes, tentant en vain d'oublier qui il était en train de léchouiller. Son esprit fonctionna à toute vitesse. Il fallait que ça marche ! Aucune autre option n'était envisageable ! Pour plus d'effet, il fourra sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'emperruqué et s'imagina alors en train de peloter Gisèle la blonde, reine de la nuit. Certes, c'était loin d'être proche de la réalité, Gisèle avait des lèvres de déesse et des courbes de rêve, mais au moins ça aidait à faire passer la pilule… enfin, façon de parler.

Il pouvait sentir la résistance de Beckett diminuer et il décida de passer à l'action : lentement, il fit glisser sa main droite jusqu'à sa nuque où il appliqua à l'aide du pouce une pression au niveau de la carotide. Quasi-instantanément, son « partenaire » perdit connaissance et s'écroula lourdement.

« C'est pas trop tôt, lui lança Jack. Kyusho-Jitsu, tu connais ? (silence) Visiblement, tu n'es jamais allé à Tokyo, » conclut-il en secouant la tête.

Mais il y avait plus urgent à faire que de discuter avec la loque poudrée qui gisait à ses pieds. Beckett, cette ordure, était enfin à sa merci ! Il allait payer… et la note était plutôt salée !

« Je t'aurais prévenu, mon gars… il faut toujours prendre garde à ses désirs… »

…

Des minutes plus tard, il n'aurait su dire combien, Beckett se réveilla en sursaut, et ouvrit grand les yeux, paniqué. Il essaya de hurler mais seul un son étouffé parvint à sortir de sa bouche. On l'avait bâillonné ! … et dépouillé de ses vêtements et de sa perruque ! Il était nu comme un ver ! Il tenta de se débattre mais on l'avait également ligoté, ventre à terre. Qui avait bien pu oser lui faire ça ? Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Il y avait clairement un problème, ce n'était pas normal !

« Mmmh gggnnn mmhhhh !! ffffgggmmmm mmgnnnn !!! mmmmh mmh !! » baragouina-t-il, hors de lui.

A quelques pas de là, le capitaine Jack Sparrow avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, un poignard dans la main droite et une bouteille de scotch à moitié vide dans l'autre. Le poignard il l'avait récupéré dans les affaires de Beckett en le dépouillant de sa dignité, et ce qu'il avait l'intention d'en faire le réjouissait d'avance.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne te comprends pas très bien, l'ami ! railla Jack.

_ Fffinnnn'oooooooooonnn !!!

_ Capitaine ! » rectifia Jack, avec un sourire ravi et amusé.

Puis il redevint sérieux et s'avança vers son tortionnaire, d'une démarche de prédateur, paré à le torturer à son tour.

« En y réfléchissant bien, voilà ce qui me fait vraiment fantasmer : ta pauvre et misérable petite personne, bâillonnée, ligotée, sans défense… à ma merci, siffla-t-il, sentant la rage monter en lui. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, tu ne mérites même pas la mort. Non, tu mérites plus que ça ! Tu veux savoir ce que tu mérites ? »

Un frisson de terreur lui parcourant soudain l'échine, Beckett se débattit et retint un sanglot. Il tournait le dos à son ancien employé et ne pouvait donc pas voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir… ou pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler au secours, Mercer serait venu le sortir de là… Mais personne ne pourrait l'entendre avec ce bâillon. Il était seul et sans défense, cette fois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer un miracle. La colère s'insinua alors en lui : il se vengerait ! Il lui ferait payer cette humiliation ! Peu importe le temps, peu importe les moyens...

« Mauvaise réponse ! cracha Jack, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Alors, si tu veux bien, je vais te faire une petite démonstration. »

Mettant un genou en terre, il se pencha au dessus de Beckett et ni une ni deux, lui enfonça le poignard dans la fesse droite, le gravant alors de son nom, « Sparrow », tout en esquissant une grimace démoniaque. Le sang se mit à couler en de petits ruisseaux qui convergeaient tous dans l'entrecuisse de Beckett et il versa de l'alcool sur la plaie, pour mieux y voir, entre autres, provoquant des cris étouffés de la part de l'emperruqué à présent sans perruque.

« Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrgnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!! tenta de hurler Beckett, en vain.

_ Ah, ça fait mal hein ! (il remua un peu plus la lame dans la chair meurtrie et y versa à nouveau un peu du contenu de la bouteille) Souffre ! Souffre autant que j'ai souffert ! Ah, tu le voulais le capitaine Jack Sparrow… eh ben tu l'as ! T'es content, j'espère ! » gronda Jack, dans un accès de rage. L'odeur de la liqueur qui se répandait sur le fessier de son tortionnaire et ce son de tissus qui se déchiraient lui montèrent à la tête et l'enivrèrent, il était au bord du précipice, prêt à basculer dans la folie furieuse s'il ne se contrôlait pas bien vite. Beckett s'était mis à sangloter, comme un enfant, pitoyable. Il le méritait. Il méritait bien plus que ça même…

Mais l'humiliation était suffisante. Il était marqué lui aussi maintenant. Marqué du nom de celui qu'il avait torturé, à tout jamais, scarifié. Jack n'avait désormais plus qu'une idée en tête : quitter ce satané rafiot, pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Reprenant ses esprits, il lâcha le couteau qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit métallique. Sa vengeance était accomplie. Ses hommes riraient bien quand ils le trouveraient. Il esquissa un demi-sourire mi-parti de satisfaction et d'amertume. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir leur tête à ce moment là, riant tous de la honte de leur supérieur, ridiculisé. Mais il se devait d'être loin quand ils le découvriraient.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de récupérer ses effets, mais conservant la bouteille de scotch, il quitta la pièce, discrètement, et sans un regard en arrière, abandonna Beckett à sa douleur et à sa honte, nu comme un ver et la chair de la fesse droite sanglante et boursoufflée. Il pria alors pour ne jamais avoir à le recroiser dans le futur, car il venait assurément de signer son arrêt de mort…

_  
_Il réussit ensuite à emprunter une chaloupe, ni vu ni connu, et s'enfuit dans la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait. Au petit matin, il avait rejoint les côtes de Cuba, et négocia le voyage jusqu'à Tortuga auprès des trafiquants de rhum.

Quelques semaines après cet épisode, il fit appel à Davy Jones pour qu'il ramène son navire des profondeurs et le remette à flot. C'était bien là tout ce qui comptait pour Jack : récupérer sa Donzelle et son statut de capitaine avec. Il vendit son âme pour elle. Jones lui accorda treize années, pas une de plus, et secrètement, il pria pour que le bon vieux capitaine du Hollandais Volant l'oubliât.

Il fit repeindre la coque de la Donzelle, jadis dorée, en noir, lui donna des voiles de la même couleur, et la rebaptisa le Black Pearl, ou la Perle Noire, un nom digne d'un navire pirate, puisqu'il en était un désormais.

…

_13 ans plus tard, à bord du Black Pearl… (point de vue de Jack)_

_Hélas, ses prières avaient été vaines. Jones ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là, et Beckett l'avait finalement retrouvé, et il ne semblait pas avoir lâché prise, bien au contraire. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas plus l'intention de le tuer maintenant. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtre tien, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…_

_« Beckett veut le compas ! s'exclama soudain Gibbs, comme s'il répondait au questionnement interne de son capitaine. Peut y avoir qu'une raison pour ça. »_

_Une seule raison. Le compas lui indiquerait ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde. Et ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était se venger de ce que Jack lui avait fait. Jack réalisa brusquement ce que Beckett voulait réellement. Et ça faisait froid dans le dos._

_« Bien sûr, souffla-t-il, se tournant lentement vers son second. Il veut le coffre. »_

_Jack grimaça à cette pensée. Ca sentait déjà le roussi… au sens propre. _

_« Oui. Je crois qu'il m'a parlé d'un coffre, précisa à nouveau Lizzie, qui n'y comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se tramait, ni même ce que représentait ce coffre, ou ce qu'il y avait dedans._

_Gibbs se fit alors une joie de lui expliquer, il n'avait pas son pareil pour conter ce genre d'histoires._

_« Si jamais la Compagnie contrôle le coffre, elle contrôlera l'océan ! annonça-t-il avec emphase._

__ Une notion très inconfortable, hein, renchérit Jack._

__ L'Enfer ! continua Gibbs, sur le même ton. L'Enfer pour tous les fils du ciel enrôlés parmi les pirates !! »_

_L'Enfer… c'était une certitude. Les pirates allaient tous payer. Telle serait l'ultime vengeance de Lord Cutler Beckett._

…

_Tandis qu'à Port Royal… (point de vue de Beckett)_

_La marque, il l'avait toujours… bien cachée, mais pourtant bien présente. Jack Sparrow l'avait harassé, humilié. Quand ses hommes l'avaient enfin trouvé, il avait été nu, meurtri… honteux. Pour regagner leur confiance et leur estime il avait dû redoubler de sévérité et de travail. Il avait ensuite été fait chevalier et avait été élu gouverneur de la Compagnie des Indes, à la mort du précédent. Cela avait pris du temps, mais il était de retour, et Jack ne serait pas le seul à payer, cette fois. _

_Il esquissa un autre sourire malicieux. Ils allaient tous le payer très cher. _

_« Nous étions en affaires autrefois… et chacun de nous a laissé sa marque sur l'autre, éluda-t-il._

__ Quelle marque a-t-il laissée sur vous ? » interrogea Will Turner, intrigué par cette soudaine information._

_Cela n'avait plus aucune importance… Sa vengeance était toute proche. Le cœur de Davy Jones en main, les pirates allaient tous payer, jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux : le capitaine Jack Sparrow. _

_

* * *

_

**The end ^^ (enfin presque)**_  
_


End file.
